This invention relates to modular sprinkler devices of the type which are dragged through crops, either suspended from truss span assemblies or along the ground. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved modular construction which prevents separation of sprinkler components during use.
Moving irrigation systems, such as conventional pivot move and lateral move systems, are known to incorporate conduit truss span assemblies and a plurality of drop tubes by which a corresponding number of sprayheads incorporating rotatable distributors (also referred to as rotor plates or spinners), fixed spray plates, or bubbler devices are suspended so as to be located in close proximity to crops or other plants.
In this regard, there is currently in use a modular sprayhead, also manufactured by the assignee of this invention, which includes a sprinkler body and a stream distributor (for example, a rotor plate or a fixed spray plate) which is designed for quick assembly and disassembly from the sprinkler body. The cap is secured to the sprinkler body by a conventional screw thread arrangement in combination with a locking mechanism where a plurality of vertically extending projections on the cap (extending from the cap surface by no more than about 1/16") engage a corresponding plurality of notches formed on the cap mounting ring when the cap reaches the full extent of its rotational movement relative to the body during threading. To disassemble the cap, the latter is simply rotated counterclockwise with sufficient force to disengage the projections from the notches.
The above described prior arrangement may experience problems in the field however, by reason of the detachment of the cap and rotor plate (or fixed spray plate) from the sprinkler body, rendering the sprayhead substantially inoperative. The detachment problem is caused by brushing engagement of the sprayhead with crops (such as cornstalks) as the system moves through a field. As a result, the prior locking mechanism is insufficient to withstand the rigors of use in its intended environment. Similar detachment problems may be experienced with sprinkler devices associated with known drag socks and drag hoses which are pulled along the ground.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a modular construction which incorporates a stronger locking mechanism between the cap and sprinkler body components of the sprinkler, but which is nevertheless easy to disassemble for repair and/or replacement of the distributor, nozzle or other component.
It is another object of the invention to provide, in one exemplary embodiment, a second locking mechanism for securing the rotor plate or fixed plate to the cap, again in such a way as to facilitate assembly and disassembly.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a modular sprinkler or sprayhead assembly includes a sprinkler body having an inlet and an outlet, and an interchangeable nozzle element removably fixed in the outlet. The sprinkler body is also formed with an upwardly extending frusto-conical portion which supports, by way of three equally circumferentially spaced posts, an annular cap mounting ring.
The annular mounting ring has a substantially vertical exterior surface formed with a plurality of discontinuous thread ramps separated by a plurality of circumferentially spaced gaps. Each ramp extends circumferentially from its free or starting end partially about the circumference of the ring and downwardly to a termination point defined by one of the respective posts.
The interior of the annular ring, also formed as a vertical surface, is formed with a plurality of equally circumferentially spaced detents which are adapted to cooperate with a mating latching element formed on the cap.
The cap portion of the sprinkler or sprayhead assembly is generally circular in shape and includes a top wall and an outer depending skirt portion. In this exemplary embodiment, the top wall is provided with a centrally located aperture for supporting a rotor plate. The rotor plate is formed with a plurality of water distribution surfaces which are configured to cause the plate and its associated shaft to rotate about a vertical axis (coincident with the shaft) and to distribute water radially outwardly from the sprinkler body. The shaft is received within a viscous brake housing which is releasably locked within the centrally located cap aperture by a flexible, hinged locking arm.
The outer annular surface of the skirt is provided at its lower edge with three, equally circumferentially spaced, radially inwardly directed tabs which are adapted to pass simultaneously through the correspondingly located gaps between the thread ramps on the annular mounting ring. The cap is placed on the ring to rotate it to a position where the tabs are aligned with the gaps. Once the tabs have been pushed downward through the gaps, clockwise rotation of the cap will cause the latter to be pulled downward onto the mounting ring by the thread ramps.
The cap is also formed with a radial thumb press which includes a pushbutton extending radially outwardly from the cap skirt and is connected to the cap skirt by means of a pair of thin circumferentially extending webs which provide the button with both radial and axial flexibility. The thumb press is integrally connected to a latching member which extends radially inwardly of the button and which is accommodated within a notch provided in the cap top wall. The underside of the latching member includes a wedge-shaped latching element which is substantially similar in shape to the wedge-shaped detents provided on the interior surface of the annular mounting ring.
The arrangement is such that after placement of the cap on the sprinkler body and upon clockwise rotation of the cap relative to the body, the wedge-shaped latching element will be resiliently biased upwardly and/or radially outwardly to allow the element to ride along the upper edge of the annular mounting ring. When the latching element finds the next adjacent wedge-shaped detent, it is resiliently pushed into the detent to thereby releasably lock the cap to the sprinkler body. The cap may be removed simply by pushing the thumb press button radially inwardly to release the latching element from the detent, thereby permitting counterclockwise rotation of the cap relative to the body.
In its broader aspects, the invention comprises a modular sprinkler construction comprising first means for emitting a liquid stream; second means for receiving the liquid stream; and third means for releasably connecting and disconnecting the second means to the first means, the third means including a radially extending element formed in one of the first and second means, adapted for engagement with the other of the first and second means.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a modular sprinkler assembly comprising a sprinkler body including a nozzle for emitting a liquid stream to atmosphere, and a cap removably secured to the sprinkler body, the cap mounting a distributor and associated housing for receiving and distributing the stream; the cap having a top wall and an annular skirt depending from a periphery of the top wall, the annular skirt formed with a radially inwardly extending latch element adapted to engage a detent provided in the sprinkler body.
In still another aspect, the invention comprises a modular sprinkler assembly comprising a sprinkler body including an inlet portion adapted for connection to a feed conduit, and an outlet portion for emitting water to atmosphere; and a cap removably attached to the sprinkler body, the cap mounting a distributor adapted to receive and distribute water emitted from the outlet portion, the cap having a hinged projection releasably engageable within a recess formed in the distributor.
It will be appreciated that the above described modular sprinkler or sprayhead (with rotatable or fixed distributor) is also usable in pivotal and lateral move irrigation systems equipped with drag socks, drag hoses, bubblers, and in other applications such as stationary tree crop systems, nursery/greenhouse systems, as well as in residential landscape systems.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.